


Observe

by lupinjoallen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: John walks in on Sherlock and his trans boyfriend, Y/N, and is curious as to how bondage of any kind could be pleasurable.





	Observe

Sherlock smirked as you sat before him on the bed. You squirmed eagerly as the ropes held you snugly. He gently trailed a finger along your jaw, watching your eyes close in pleasure as you leaned into his touch.

 

“Are you my good boy?” He asked, cupping your cheek.

 

“Yes, Sir. I’m your good boy,” you muttered softly, looking up at him pleadingly. He smirked as he slid his hand into your hair, gripping it tightly as he pulled his cock out. You shivered, looking up at him and he quirked an eyebrow. “Please let me suck your cock, Sir,” You whined.

 

Sherlock nodded, pulling you towards him. You moaned as you opened your mouth, feeling his weight on your tongue.

 

He sighed in pleasure, watching you bob your head and suck gently on him. You timed your breath with each bob, making sure to pace yourself well. His hand began to comb through your hair as you pushed yourself further down. Sherlock groaned softly, biting his lip as you swallowed.

 

“Oh, that’s my good boy,” He moaned quietly, pressing his hand against the back of your head. He smirked as you squirmed, blushing a bit. “Something wrong?”

 

Your eyes darted behind him. He blinked, realizing you were flustered and finally looked over his shoulder. “Oh, hey, John.”

 

John cleared his throat as he blinked. “So uh...How…”

 

“How is it pleasurable to be tied up?” Sherlock asked for him. John nodded but Sherlock couldn’t help but smirk, realizing John couldn’t look away from you. You were flustered as you sat there helplessly with a cock still in your mouth. Sherlock pulled back and cupped your face, kissing the corners of your eyes before whispering into your ear, “Do you want him to watch, my love?”

 

You blushed more, looking at Sherlock in surprise. In all the years you’d known him, he’d never been open about his intimacy with you. But you knew John well enough, and knew Sherlock would only ever consider this if he trusted someone…

 

You nodded. “Yes, Sir,” You whispered, squirming again.

 

Sherlock smiled. “John, would you like to learn?”

 

It was John’s turn to blush as he gawked. “You mean…”

 

“Watch him. See why he enjoys it so much. No touching...yet.” Sherlock looked to you for confirmation. You nodded, ducking your head shyly. “Maybe if he’s comfortable enough.” Sherlock nodded to the chair in the corner, knowing it was at a perfect angle to watch him.

 

You blushed and closed your eyes. Sherlock’s hand gently patted your head. “Y/N,” John said. “I can leave.”

 

“I…” You mumbled shyly, flustered.

 

Sherlock watched you, smirking a bit. “He wants this, but he’s pretty shy about opening up...I have an idea.” Sherlock walked to the nightstand, digging through it and pulling out a blindfold. He showed it to you, looking to you questioningly. “Y/N, do you want to be blinded?”

 

You gulped and nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

 

Sherlock carefully slid it over your eyes. Once it was secure, he kissed you lovingly. John shifted, watching the way you squirmed just from the kiss. He watched the way your chest raised, pressing against the ropes that kept you in position. His eyes focused on the scars on your chest for a moment, smiling fondly as he remembered the day you finally opened up enough to him to tell him.

 

You moaned softly, dragging John’s attention back to your face. Sherlock was still kissing you sweetly. The few pecks John ever did see were honestly the cutest thing he could see. Once Sherlock was pacing anxiously and you’d walked up to him and kissed his nose. Instantly, the raving detective stopped and held onto you. He still muttered under his breath but at least he was still.

 

This kiss was entirely foreign to John. This was passionate and hungry. He watched Sherlock’s teeth gently dig into your lip and pulled gently. You groaned and tried to press into him but he pulled away completely. You whined softly as you tried to chase his lips blindly.

 

Sherlock gripped your hair. “He loves being reminded that he is my submissive. Isn’t that right, my good boy?”

 

“Y-Yes, Sir.”

 

“Then open your legs up for him to see you.”

 

John gulped as Sherlock tugged on a rope at your stomach, making you moan softly as you adjusted, opening your legs up. He could see the rope rubbing against your thong. The fabric was dark from how wet you were, he realized as he licked his lips. He pressed his hand against his own erection as Sherlock continued to tug.

 

“I’m afraid instructing you will be rather difficult,” Sherlock admitted. “Especially since he isn’t comfortable with you participating...Would you be alright simply watching?” Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow to him.

 

John nodded. “Yeah. I can piece it together.”

 

“Good. Y/N,” He said. You whimpered in response as he gently tugged your hair. “You know the rules. The safe word if you ever feel uncomfortable.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” You breathed out, only to shiver as you felt his cock against your lips again. You opened your mouth eagerly, rocking your hips in time with the tugs of his rope as he pushed into your mouth.

 

Sherlock groaned softly, carefully pulling and watching you squirm for any pleasure of your own before he released the rope. You whined around his cock and he slapped your thigh, making you yelp and John blinked in surprise.

 

“No pouting. If you start acting out, I’m not going to let you cum. Got that?”

 

You grunted in agreement, sucking softly. An apology. John licked his lips as he watched you shifting and squirming in your position as you bobbed your head. He watched the flush of your skin against the ropes as you flexed against them, eager to touch Sherlock. He watched your mouth around his friend’s cock, licking his lips as he palmed himself. He couldn’t deny he wanted to feel your mouth around him, especially with how enthusiastically you swallowed him and choked on him.

 

Sherlock smirked when you shivered at the sound of John’s soft sigh of pleasure. He nodded to John and John pulled his cock out, catching the lube Sherlock tossed at him. He happily squeezed some into his palm and began to stroke himself.

 

You bit your lip, hearing John’s soft moan as he stroked himself. “Do you like it?” Sherlock asked softly into your ear. “Like the thought of someone getting off just to the sight of you?” You whimpered and nodded. Sherlock kissed her neck, listening to your soft moan as he reached between your legs. “Let’s get this rope off you. You need to be seen properly.”

 

John watched Sherlock carefully untie you, kissing at every reddened mark caused by the ropes as you were finally exposed to him. However, Sherlock secured your wrists in front of you this time, leaving you able to support yourself on your hands and knees as he pulled down your thong. He bit his lip, squeezing his own dick at the sight of your wet pussy being filled by a dildo.

 

Sherlock smirked and gripped the base. “It’s amazing what little surprises he hides,” Sherlock praised, kissing your ear as he started to pump it inside you.

 

You moaned lowly, shaking as you kept yourself up. The dildo slid slowly in and out of you for but a few pumps before Sherlock pulled it out completely. You panted. “Sir, please. Please, I need you,” You begged.

 

“Be patient and you’ll have me.” Sherlock smiled and kissed down your back, gently pushing your shoulder down into the bed.

 

John watched the way you moved to Sherlock’s will and it clicked. It was the absolute trust between the two of you that made it feel so good. He had seen it in the way you just rolled your eyes when Sherlock had a gun pointed at you. You had waved him off and walked to the kitchen saying, “Jesus. I’ll make a cuppa. Damn.”

 

He’d once thought your relationship wasn’t as domestic as he thought, but realized it was utter trust in one another. Sherlock never hesitated when you suggested something insane. He’d jump right into it. You simply dodged his arms and cuddled him while he flailed in his Mind Palace. It was a bond John saw now fluidly as Sherlock slid his fingers into you.

 

You sighed in pleasure, letting him wiggle his fingers inside you, feeling your walls and soothing the emptiness the dildo left behind. “Ah...Oh god, Sherlock,” You moaned quietly.

 

John bucked his hips up, catching Sherlock’s smirk as he pumped his fist. Sherlock had bent his head again, whispering soft praises into your ear as his fingers slid out of you. Sherlock gripped the back of your neck as he pushed into you and John shivered at the gasping moan you let out.

 

“Fuck,” John whispered, fucking his hand in time with Sherlock’s thrusts. He watched you gasp and moan into the bed, his eyes more eagerly on your mouth.

 

Sherlock moaned as he gripped your hips. “God...Fuck, you sucked my cock so good...Already wanna cum in you…” He moaned and smirked, bending and nipping at your back.

 

You jerked and moaned louder, feeling your body shaking and twitching as Sherlock kept moving. “Sir...Sir, please. I wanna cum! Please, I’ve been...I’ve been good,” You stammered, embarrassingly aware of John listening to the way you moaned for your boyfriend.

 

“You have been a good boy,” Sherlock praised, moving you so you were nearly in his lap. You were exposed to John as Sherlock kept fucking into you. His hand lingered near your folds, taunting you. “Come on then. Say it. Tell John just how good you are for me. Maybe you can convince him to let you cum.”

 

You whimpered shyly. “J-John,” You moaned. John shuddered, moaning softly. “John, please. I need to cum so badly. I’ve been such a good b-boy.”

 

“Fuck yes,” John moaned. “Wanna see you cum, Y/N.”

 

Sherlock began to rub your clit quickly. “You heard the man,” Sherlock growled into your ear. “Let’s show him what you look like when you cum like a slut.”

 

You moaned as he pushed into you faster, fucking you into your orgasm. You cried out, shaking and rocking against him as Sherlock kept rubbing your clit. He moaned into your ear. “John’s gonna cum, too,” He whispered. “What do you want?”

 

“O-On my face,” You whined. John gulped, looking at Sherlock as you said, “Please let him cum on my face.”

 

Sherlock nodded, adjusting you onto your hands and knees. John stood and approached you as he stroked his cock. He watched you bouncing against Sherlock’s hips, rocking your hips. “Holy shit. So fucking hot like this, Y/N,” He moaned.

 

“T-Thank you, John,” You whimpered, flustered. “Please...Please shoot your hot cum onto my lips.”

 

John moaned and tugged your hair so you were held still as he came. He watched his load leak over your lips and on your cheek. Your tongue darted out eagerly and licked what you could up. You blindly moved until your tongue found his cock. John moaned when you sucked him into your mouth, Sherlock thrusting harder into you.

 

“Fuck,” Sherlock moaned before pushing deeper into you, orgasming hard and groaning lowly.

 

Sherlock smirked and pulled out, moving around until his tip pressed against your cheek. You whined and opened your mouth wider, sucking on them both. John moaned, surprised at how good it felt to have Sherlock’s cock against his before Sherlock swiped some stray cum on your cheek and wiped it over John’s lip. He licked up the seed before the man could protest.

 

John blinked dumbly as you both pulled away from him. “I know what you want, John. You want to be tied up, too, right?”

 

“Oh God, yes.”


End file.
